Ranma vs the Faceless Hordes
by Fenristhewlf
Summary: Ranma is thrust into a world of danger after Happosai opens a portal of unspeakable terror... and hilarity.
1. Chapter 1

Sweat beaded down Ranma's face, the battle had just begun, and his spirit was already being crushed by the immense aura of evil and pain he felt. Happosai's many stolen books and research scrolls had lead to him finding an ultimate text, a tome of such dark power that it's core felt your soul and left a taint. Using this power, happosai unleashed something terrible.

A portal, if it could be called that. Its seams twisted into itself and consumed reality; it wasn't so much a portal to another realm as a blatant insult to god and a terrible gash in the universe.

"Ranma! You will give me all the feminine underwear you have! It shall reign high in my collection and be praised as a god!" Happosai was hunched over the inscriptions in the heavy book, "Or I shall raise an unnamed, terrible evil unto this realm!"

"You old geezer!" Ranma was brave, but this power beckoned to the darkest recesses of his soul, he knew happosai wasn't bluffing, "Something that evil could never be controlled by you! Is a pair of panties and a bra worth the total destruction of Japan?"

"In my book it is!"

"Damn freak!"

"Concede to me Ranma!" Happosai held up a vial of orange liquid, "This is the final ingredient in the summoning! Give me what I want or I'll open the portal completely!"

Ranma staggered under the weight of the choice, was the world worth his pride? Could he give up like this without fighting for his rights? No! He would not be dominated in a fight like this, "Never!"

"So be it! Behold the greatest evil…" Happosai threw the vial in the portal, which pulse in rhythm to the universe, its sides smoothed and became uniform, but the blackness of its core became deeper. A bright light and a veil of steam shot out as something crossed the threshold, standing in the mist was, "A harmless bunny! Wait, What?"

Indeed there was. A large white rabbit, its back reaching up to Ranma's knees was quietly looking around, its floppy ears swinging innocently. Ranma dropped his arms and scrunched up one eye, raising his eyebrow. Happosai tiptoed over to it and poked it, when it didn't move he began pushing it, and when that failed to get a response he shook in anger and began kicking the poor rabbit.

"I. WAS. PROMISED. A. DARK. FORCE. OF. DEMONIC. POWER." Happosai kicked the rabbit with each accentuated word, "Where's my godly being of death!"

"Let me see that!" Ranma walked over to the book, picked it up, and unstuck the pages Happosai had been reading, "Oy! Old fart. Two pages were stuck together. Oh, wait, says here 'The ritual to summon Orgath: While seemingly small and defenseless, Orgath the blood drinker is the demonic template of power to which all rabbit kind is connected, truly a powerful warrior, and one who listens to no man.' huh, maybe you should stop kicking him?"

"Oh… well, Dammi-" Was all Happosai managed before the fluffy bunny bared its long fangs and started foaming at the mouth, opening its red eyes fully and releasing a mighty hop that sent Happosai spiraling into the dojo. Happosai coughed up a little blood before stepping back onto the ground, "Wanna fight that way then, ehh? Rabbit stew, coming up!"

Happosai and the Rabbit continued their fight. Ranma was taking the time to look around the portal. He circled it twice before sitting down in front of it and staring. Kasumi was drawn by the sounds of battle and stepped out to meet with Ranma, soon finding herself looking over the portal as well. While the sounds of the battle raged in the background.

"Did you buy me a new lawn ornament Ranma?"

"Not really. What do you suppose we should do with the twisted gate of darkness and hatred in our back yard?"

"**Foolish mortal! Armies have fallen to my power!"**

"Oh, wait. I have just the thing!" Kasumi quickly walked into the garden shed and came out with a series of potted plants, "Tulips will draw attention away from its stunning blackness."

"Ehh, it's worth a shot."

"What are you doing with that carrot? Not my eyes!"

"This will be perfect." Kasumi dug a small hole and planted the tulip, almost immediately it shifted and transformed, turning into a winged demon and flying into the sky, only the disintegrate into flies as it left the threshold of the portal, "Oh, darn."

"It was a good plan Kasumi. But I think we need something stronger than tulips to contain this unspeakable evil."

"My eyes! My world is forever carrot!"

"I've had some training in religious rites. Maybe I can make a written seal for it."

"Maybe, but where would you put it though? It's not like this thing is solid."

"**Bleed and die human! Your fate is the same as all those who appose my rule!"**

"We could build a small shrine over it, and forget it exists maybe? Ooo! And a fountain, there should be a fountain near it!"

"That could work I guess, nothing else seems to be coming out of it, I wonder why?"

"I don't die so easily Furry filth! Happo- fire burst!"

A series of small explosions later, "**Fool! My soft, silky fur has stopped the barrage of a thousand suns! You cannot stop me with a few cheap trinkets!"**

"Well, I suppose if that's what we're gonna do I may as well eye out our measurements." Ranma walked up to the demonic gate and stepped side to side, "Okay, it's about 6 feet wide, 6 feet tall and brimming with demonic hatred… What type of wood should we use?"

"I think mahogany is best for maintaining the seal of unspeakable evil."

"This… this is the end… I'm sorry, sorry to you all for everything I've done!"

"**Yes! Yes! Lose hope and grant me power! Muhahahaha!"**

Happosai waited until the demonic ruler of all rabbit kind was in range, and then lit another bomb, throwing it into its laughing mouth. One muffled blast later, "**You will pay for your trickery mortal!"**

Happosai broke off running; he made a mighty jump onto Ranma's head and jumped off, kicking him in the back of the head as he did so and knocking him off balance. Ranma teetered dangerously close to the edge of the portal before regaining balance.

"Whew, that was close." Words spoken too soon perhaps, as Orgath himself Barreled into Ranma's left side and spun him back towards the gates of hell, the last thing Kasumi heard him whisper before entering the portal was, "I hope this doesn't hurt…"

Luckily enough, it didn't, it was more of a tunnel filled with all the horrors of man flying past in an orgy of colours and seizure inducing pulses of light. Nothing really spectacular, but eerily reminiscent of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factories tour boat ride. After this mind blow ride through space and time Ranma felt a sudden shift and pull, and then was forcefully blown out of the portal like a gunshot.

Of course the reason for this massive discharge of air was apparent once he left the portal proper; The main reason being he was about a half mile up, overlooking an immense grassland and forest, a rainbow shone brightly in the distance, and some distance to his south a beautifully erected kingdom, something you'd see out of a fairy tale, sun in the midday sun. He was luckily able to take in the beauty and serenity of this moment before realizing that gravity worked in this dimension too.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-" Ranma inhaled deeply on his way down, "hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

He did make an impressive crater. However, after many times of being wrongfully booted/malleted/blown into the wild blue yonder, he had developed as much immunity as one person can to bone shattering impact. Still, it's not a type of thing that losses it's sting quickly.

"Ow…" Ranma sat up in his gravity dug foxhole and scratched his head, dislodging trapped dirt, rocks, and pieces of some unidentified matter he had assumed was once a peaceful animal roughly about five seconds earlier. He climbed out of his hidey-hole tentatively and turned his head back up toward the portal, "How the hell am I supposed to get back up there?"

"Good question Wanderer. I think your dimension rending skills are a tad rusty."

"Hey! This is all Happosai's fault, blame hi-wait… who?" Ranma turned quickly, this guy was good, he hadn't even sensed he was there! Ranma came face to face with: air. For the second time today he raised an eyebrow and scanned the surrounding area for life. It was a simple flat plains, green grass and wildflower patches as far as the eye could see to the north, trees to the west, and the expanding castles and city to the south. There was nowhere to hide, but no one was there.

"Down here wanderer." Ranma held his breath and closed his eyes, hoping he wasn't in the world he thought he was in. This proved useless as he opened his eyes and looked down. Two large rabbits were standing before him, on their hind legs, and you could swear they spoke with an accent that was approaching fancy old-English.

"I do say. You certainly messed up on the location beacon for your spell, eh what?"The second rabbit had a more respected English tone to his voice. These weren't ordinary looking rabbits by any stretch of the imagination, this first rabbit was white with straight stiff ears, it was wearing a monocle and a porkpie hat, and his torso was wrapped in a smart black vest, unbuttoned to reveal his soft furry belly, and a stopwatch was tucked into its breast pocket. The second had a darker chocolate milk color with its flopping ear's styled into what was unmistakenably mutton chops. He had a brown vest that matched his fur, and was wearing a style of top hat.

Ranma stared at the two twisted creatures in front of him and began chuckling, then laughing, and then his mind snapped at the absurdity of the situation and he collapsed into hysterics. Once he was finished laughing and wiping the tears from his eyes the rabbit-gentlemen continued.

"Err, yes. Well, welcome rift wanderer to the glorious world of Carrotopia. I am sir Reginald Floppsy, and this is my research partner, Lord Nibbleham." The first rabbit, now formally know as Floppsy ducked in a quick bow before waiting for Ranma's response.

Ranma wasn't about to give them his name right then however, as he had once again collapsed into unbearable laughter. He managed to stand on his feet again and introduce himself while still chuckling, "T-haha!-The name's R-Ran-oh my god, can't stop- Ranma Saotome. snicker"

"You certainly are a happy fellow Ranma Saotome. But we welcome you. You came at a good time; we had just finished collecting our wildflower and grass specimens for our research when you came out of the sky and crushed Mopsy, our lackey and field Rabbit. Can you help us take these specimens back into the village? We will certainly take the time to show you around."

Ranma would have once again fallen into hysterics if not for the fact that they seemed oddly calm about him turning their research assistant into a stain on the landscape. But he did feel that he owed them something, "Sure, I can handle that. After though, could you guys help me get back up into the portal?"

"Ho ho, of course wanderer. Our race are master portal smiths."

Ranma followed the two hopping English rabbits to the south; the immense cityscape from that direction grew as they walked. It was a beautiful story tale place, the roofs of the houses were clearly shining with small rocks that caught the light and the entire downtown was full of merchants and Rabbits casually walking/hopping to their business.

"Wow." Ranma whispered in awe of the structures, "When was this made?"

"The city of Carrotopia has stood for thousands of years." Floppsy chuckled at Ranma's awe, "Our glorious leader has made this place a lasting and immortal refuge for rabbit kind. Ahh, here's our destination Wanderer."

Ranma began chuckling again at the sight of the small building, while it was obviously a laboratory it was a like a lab from a children's show. It was colorfully decorated with carrot decals everywhere. The test tubes and beakers were almost comically filled with differently colored chemicals and left alone. Another white rabbit, dressed completely in a ruffed white maid costume was sweeping the floor. Floppsy threw his samples onto Ranma's filled arms and pushed the door open.

"Ahh, Lady De Fluffle, how has the lab's business been today?"

"Slow as always Reginald." Ranma was chuckling at the new rabbits name and her kind, human voice when she turned suddenly more somber, "Floppsy, Lord Orgath hasn't returned yet. Everyone is getting worried."

"Ho ho, My dear, Orgath has slaughtered thousands of men before. Maybe he is simply taking things at a leisurely pace, he did just return from combat on the front lines."

"Perphaps, but I still worry that perhaps he may have bitten off more than he can chew, and that he is in a horrible place of sin and torture."

**In the 'Horrible place of sin and torture'**

"Him's is a fluffy bunny isn't he?" Kasumi cooed to the large rabbit on her lap.

"**I will consume all!"**

"Is he still hungry? Does he want another carrot?"

"**Appease me or die human! Your carrots will fuel my wrath!"**

**Back with the castles**

"I'm sure he's fine. But for now we have a guest. This is Ranma, he is a Wanderer. Who might I add is lacking in his teleportation skills." Ranma would have made a comment if he wasn't weirded out by the mention of killing thousands of men so casually. De Fluffle straightened up before Ranma and gave a quick curtsy before talking.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Ranma the wanderer. Would any of you care for tea?"

"I certainly would!" Lord Nibbleham spoke out, "Carrying these samples for so long is thirsty work."

Ranma didn't care much for tea, but he needed these people to get back, so he ducked under the low roof and over to a low tea table, while it was large enough for the rabbits to sit by comfortably it was about the same size as the Tendo's table back in Nerima. The maid returned with a silver tray and quickly dispensed the drinks to everyone around, then rushed to get Ranma a large pillow to sit on, because the chairs surrounding the table, while fancy, were far too small for Ranma to fit on.

Ranma looked into his cup as the maid got a chair for herself at sat down with them. It was orange, and smelled vaguely like carrots. Ranma sighed and drank back the carrot tea. Ranma was half-heartedly listening to the rabbits drone on about the condition of the state and what need to be done for a half hour before something interesting finally happened. The rabbits suddenly dropped their cups in mid- sentence and looked forward as they looked unbearably disturbed, Ranma raised an eyebrow in wary confusion and then the other in sheer panic as a random voice exploded inside his head.

"Attention, Attention. This is the war minister, Terry." Once again this dimensions complete inability to name would have made Ranma snicker if not for the sheer fact that he would be laughing at a voice in his head, "This news pertains to all of Carrotopia, so I'm broadcasting it into your minds. Orgath has been away from this Dimension for far too long. In 4 hours time he has not even attempted to rip open another portal back to us. We believe this may be the work of the Rewarks."

The word 'Rewarks' as it happens seems to be the word that makes all intelligent rabbits go ape-crazy because as soon as the sentence was finished Ranma heard distant high-pitched screaming and the Rabbits in his vicinity were visibly scared.

"Whats going on?" Ranma tried to shake Nibbleham out of his trance when he put a furry finger to his lips and the voice came back.

"…We are expecting that a scout party came through a summoned portal recently, we shall trace back all entrances and exits to this realm and see who has come since Orgath's disappearance. I hope to see you all at Re'Speilac in one half hour."

The mention of this 'Re'speilac' seems to have the opposite effect to 'Rewark' in the eye of the rabbit public because De Fluffle immediately jumped up and ran to a nearby closet, squealing in delight, and immediately got out two small suits and a small dress.

"Oh, oh my. I can't believe I forgot about Re'Speilac this week!" the maid practically threw the suits at the two male rabbits and stopped in front of Ranma before hurrying off to change herself, "Oh, I supposed for a first time trip to experience the culture they will allow you in dressed as such. But please clean your face and hands, this is very important!"

"Wha?" But before Ranma could question her the maid ran into a separate room with her dress. Ranma turned in confusion to the two research rabbits, who were busying themselves in putting on the suits. Naturally Ranma was confused, "Wait a second, Wait a second! What is Re'Speilac, and what are Rewarks?"

Nibbleham finished putting on his suit and began pushing Ranma to the door, "No time, no time. The ceremony is in the town square and we have quite a distance to cover. I shall explain on the way."


	2. Re’Speilac

My first foray into writing after a long break. I want to say sorry for not finishing this, As all my works are like my children, not completing one is like stopping in the middle of sex, so this one's been hanging of the ol' Ba-cock for awhile now.

I leave you with that mental image.

Nibbleham was sprinting in the way that only upright rabbits can. Not really a smooth run, and one that seemed kind of waddling and jerky. Ranma got the impression that it was more of a fast paced rabbit walk than an all-out sprint. Moreover he assumed that the rabbit's run would be something more of a leaping motion. Watching one Rabbit in a smart British vest doing this run was humorous. Watching a street of rabbits try to run this way was causing Ranma to wish he hadn't drunken anything while he was here, because he was about to explode.

"heh, wh-hehe- Where are we headed N-snicker-Nibbleham." Ranma was trying to hold in his laughter as he watched a mother Rabbit pull two smaller child rabbits (it was later admitted by Ranma that he had no idea what gender they were, or that he doubted any man, trained or not, could tell him.). The effect was something of adding even more jerking to the motion as the smaller Rabbits were trying to run while having their arms held and were trying to correct by wildly flailing their legs on each kicking step.

"Do try and pay attention Wanderer!" Reginald interjected into the conversation, obviously annoyed at Ranma, "Re'Speilac is our most honored institution. Don't mock it by forgetting its name!"

"I'm not forgetting. It's hard to pronounce is all. Re-spee-eye-lak. It's hard…" Ranma himself was wondering something as he watched the Rabbits run, all making the same turn, all massing closer the farther they went. It struck him suddenly, "Hey? Is this Re'Speilac thing a church?"

"…" Nibbleham glanced back at Ranma and raised an eyebrow, "I'd suppose your could call it that. Some people like my friend here do look forward to the monthly celebration as a religious event, but it's something more of a… military pastime."

"Wha? Military pastime?"

"Yes, it's quite simple. Once all of our people are gathered in the center square, we wait for our leader to arrive and begin the traditional carving. Then we feast."

"How is that Military?"

"Well you see- we'r-"

"Quiet!" Reginald snapped at Nibbleham and raised two finger to his temple. Ranma was about to snap back at him to stay quiet when a new voice exploded into his head.

"**Good will to you all. May this Re'Speilac be that which tips the cup of hate and cleanses this land…" **Ranma stopped his slow run and push his fists up to his temple. His eyes watered in pain and the voice kept talking-no- Screaming in his head, "**Glory to those who walk in his light, hoo ren haa."**

A hundred rabbits on the street immediately stopped and, using their right fist, punched the left side of their ribcage twice, then brought it in, then punched straight out to the right. All giving the unanimous 'hoo ren haa' chant. Then they broke running again. Ranma's head was just clearing and he stumbled unsteadily forward. Nibbleham shouted something at him that sounded undignified but he was too out of it to make sense of what was being said.

Ranma pressed his temple with the heel of his palm for a second before starting to run again. After another left turn and more head clearing temple pushing Ranma stared in awe of what expanded before him.

A beautiful white stone building, inset with silver trim and precious stones was built around a white brick courtyard. The center courtyard had a large permanent stage supporting a platinum looking statue of an erect rabbit, his face serious… as a rabbits face can be anyway, wearing battle armor and carrying what Ranma imagined would be what the sum of all childhood nightmares would look like if it were decapitated and being carried by a rabbit. At all points around the courtyard, high up on the building its self were several large red crystals, shaped to look like gargoyles and all pointed to look at the statue. Around the courtyard were a pattern of depressions that Ranma assumed were for some sort of rain drainage system. They all led to the base of the statue and underneath it. Ranma assumed that the statue was covering a drain to the sewer or something for the city. But the effect of the well maintained beauty was dazzling.

Ranma got bumped to the side as an angry rabbit pushed by, shooting him an angry look as he poured into the courtyard with the other rabbits. Ranma snapped out of his trance and spotted Nibbleham's porkpie hat bobbing in the crowd. After surveying the crowd for any openings he sprinted forward a couple of steps and jumped, clearing the crowd and landing next to his ticket out of this crazy dimension.

"Quite a jump, Ranma." Nibbleham tipped his hat in respect and stepped one pace to his left, giving Ranma a spot to stand. This was curious for a second, but he realized that he couldn't stand where he was when he noticed all the rabbits already in the courtyard were beginning to shuffle and line up in a neat pattern. Once all of the rabbits had shuffled into the courtyard a minute passed. Then, like a chill on the wind, a sound rose that made a shiver go up Ranma's spine. A low, droning hum was going out over the crowd, each Rabbit adding his or her own voice to the hulking titan of that drone. Ranma was about to turn to talk to Nibbleham when the drone began stretching beside him, Nibbleham's voice pouring into it as well. Ranma stayed quiet.

Soon all the yard was droning. And Ranma felt very uneasy, this wasn't right, something was happening here, and it wasn't right at all. The droning rose on the wind and became louder and more terrifying. A mighty crack broke the air and the droning continued, uninterrupted. The statue's helmet separated, and the droning grew louder in response.

"Friends!" A voice cried and the droning of the crowd stopped without slowing, "Orgath will rejoin us! The Portal of his exit from this realm is nearly pinpointed, and soon the advance party that has come, uninvited, to our lands and entertained thoughts of conquering us will feed the cup of Orgath!"

The crowd stayed motionless, hanging on his every word. Two rabbits stepped to the edge of the platform formed by the statues separated helmet. One was dressed in modest priest's robes, but the other was far too menacing to be in the presence of a priest. He wore a thick overcoat, two large knives, obviously well used from their discolor and chipping, were hanging from his waist, to top it off he had a leather cap on his head, sitting down over his ears, he seemed to be a short eared variety of rabbit. Odd because none of the other rabbits were. The priest spoke again.

"We are all saddened that Orgath the Blood drinker has gone missing of today of all days. His favorite holiday will seem less joyous without him to perform the high honor of serving. However… We are lucky to be in the presence of another great leader. From the country of Carrotivik in the far north, please welcome Vladimir Jordonivich."

This new rabbit didn't speak the entire time he stood before the crowd. He merely stood and gazed over the silent rabbits with his far away eyes. After a good minute of just staring at the motionless horde he stuck out his right arm. He quickly brought his arm across his chest and beat his left breast twice, then punched out to the right. He repeated this twice before the crowd joined him. Soon the courtyard was resounding with the sound of Rabbits punching this salute. Ranma's jaw dropped and he squinted his eyes in confusion. The stage behind Jordonivich separated and the nightmare head the statue held was back, only now it had a body. The beast was held in chains with its arms forced out to the sides, and it was huge.

It easily took up half of the stage, it's head was a mass of veins and warts, and its arms twisted with muscle, built in some places, weak looking in others. It was bipedal, but the arms looked long enough to scrape the ground while it walked. Its face had one visible eye in its black grotesqueness (seemingly black. It's been heavily reputed that the beasts are actually brown, but are so filthy as to appear black.) The rest of the face was covered by its long, untamed, greasy hair.

Jordonivich stopped his punching and strolled back to the monster on the platform, the courtyard was still alive with the sound of the other rabbits continuing to give their strange salute. The Leader Rabbit drew his hand back while closing his eyes, held his hand straight like the point of a spear, and quickly swung it across his body.

The beast in front of him jerked quickly, and then dropped his head- literally, the head had been severed from the body and rolled across the ground to Jordonivich who picked it up and carried it to the front of the statue, holding it up for all to see. A wave of cheering poured across the ground as the rabbits screamed their praise. Blood pouring from the beasts neck cascaded down its body into a grate at its feet and within seconds had reached the base of the statue. Blood gushed from the openings at the foot of the monument and along the pathways Ranma had thought were for rain removal, blood pooled in small basins at the foot of every rabbit, and Ranma.

"I trust all of you have your carrots with you?" Jordonivich spoke at last to the crowd, of which a hearty chuckle rose from the crowd; of course they had brought their carrot with them, "Then let the feast of Re'Speilac begin!"

The crowd cheered at once and dug in, scooping the blood with their carrots from the basins at their feet, some gnawing primitive spoons out of them with their teeth, others eating the carrots, using the blood as a sauce, the kid rabbits ate the carrots, squatted down and slurped the blood directly. Ranma gazed over all this with an open mouth.

"What the **fuck** was that!" Ranma fairly screamed out.

"Re'Speilac." Stated Nibbleham simply, slurping another mouthful of blood, "Now eat up before it gets cold and scabs over, nobody likes soup scab."

"I'm not drinking troll blood!"

"But it's healthy and delicious, plus it's a form of praise for our god for victory in battle. You don't want to offend our god, do you?"

"Yes! If means eating…" Ranma trailed off as he noticed several rabbits staring at him coldly, and more were joining this trend by the second. Ranma started to sweat a little bit under the heat of the stares, "Well… No, I don't want to offend your god, but you really can't… I mean… Uhh… …. … This dimension is weird…"

A carrot rolled to rest at his feet and Nibbleham quickly whistled nonchalantly as he slurped again, blood dripping off his chin.

"You can't expect me too…" Nibbleham glared at him, "This place sucks."

Ranma dipped his carrot in the blood, as it seemed the way to get the least blood to eat, He dipped it in the thick black fluid and swirled it around, still conscious of the stares of the rabbits around him. He shakily brought the carrot to his lips and took a small bite. He gagged immediately; it tasted like a date with Liza Minnelli. It seemed to satisfy the population however, as they stopped staring and went back to slurping their blood.

Ranma whimpered softly as he dipped his carrot into the pool again. However, he was saved from taking another foul bite and a loud ding sounded in everyone's head. The head priest stood startled, and then ran to the podium.

"It's complete everyone! I made a comprehensive search of all portals to and from Carrotopia and the search is now complete! The grand eye of Orgath will now pinpoint the last person who came from the portal Orgath left from, the spy from another dimension who kidnapped our leader!"

"Ooo…." Ranma muttered, "This isn't gonna end good."

The red crystals around the courtyard glew with unnatural light then flashed out with many separate beams from all points of their multifaceted surface. The beams shifted direction, searching until one clipped Ranma's left leg. All at once the beams focused on him, bathing him in a red glow.

"I can explain!"

"There is the spy! Bring his mangled corpse to the citadel so his blood may be used to re-open the portal to his dimension!"

"Shit…" A rabbit behind uttered a brief warble and jumped on his back. Ranma let out a brief yelp of surprise and flipped the rabbit over his back, Nibbleham and Floppsy grabbed his feet. Ranma, not wanting to hurt them, merely kicked out, sending the two bunnies flying into the crowd, he stood in a ready position, "No offense, but I'm a martial arts master from another dimension, what kind of trick can a bunch of bunnies do to take me down?"

The high priest tapped his staff on the ground and immediately the crystals around the courtyard shifted color to green and bathed the place in colored light. Immediately the rabbits fell to the ground writhing and twisting, their bodies lengthened and their fur fell out, staying in manes around their necks and nowhere else. Their long floppy ears shot straight up and twisted around themselves, forming into horns. Their legs grew tight and muscled and their teeth grew longer. When they all stood on all fours they reached Ranma's midriff.

"Okay… that's a good trick…" Ranma flop sweated as the rabbit-monsters got to their feet, "At least it can't get any worse…"

Suddenly the ground pounded with the force of a large impact. Ranma turned to the statue to see Jordonivich; at least, he assumed it was Jordonivich. Mainly because it had shorter horns, battle scars along its body, and two large knives at its waist. Along with the fact that on all fours it was at least as big as Ranma standing, measuring from the shoulder.

"Aw… I want the bunnies back…"


End file.
